A Real Restaurant
by MioJohari
Summary: Sam has left to handle some things. Emily has been trying to occupy her mind to not think about how much she misses him. Someone helps her take her mind off him and finally get out of the house. Enjoy this. Review please.
**Author's Note:** This is loosely based off of something that happened in an old RP of mine, and I don't know…I think it's cute because someone is there for Emily, not just her being there for others. Sam is MIA, dealing with things in another tribe or something. I hope you guys enjoy it. Peace  & Much Love.

 **A Real Restaurant**

"You need to get out more. That's your problem you're always in the house." Emily wiped her hands on her dishtowel and looked at Jared, "Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Yeah Em, you sound just like my mom." Jared nonchalantly noted.

"I sound like her, really? Well it must mean it's true." Emily smirked and hit him with the towel, "You need to go out and do something."

Jared looked up from his plate, "Like what? Hang out with my friends? I can't because they all have imprints or home problems. I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm just bored."

Emily glared at him, "Seriously? Hello, I'm here for you. I am always doing something to occupy my time since..." Emily didn't finish the sentence. She knew that if she did she would start to hurt.

Jared's eyes sadden for a moment. He had spoken too soon. Not all his friends had their imprints with them. He sighed, "Emily…"

She smiled weakly. The three scars on her face distorted the smile, but only slightly. "It's okay Jared. If you ever get so bored, you don't know what to do with yourself, well I am here." She turned back to her sink full of dishes.

"Yeah, but I don't cook or remodel stuff…" He looked around the kitchen and dining room. Half was covered in plastic because poor Emily had become so bored and worried over Sam's absence that she decided to renovate the house.

"I do more than just cook you know." Emily argued, "I am looking after the people of the rez, and I am constantly taking care of you guys. Give me some credit."

Jared smirked, "Alright Em, so you do take care of us. You're the best."

Emily smiled, quite satisfied with Jared's confession, "Of course I am." Emily put down her dishtowel again and looked at Jared, "Okay, you know what, no, we're not going to sit in the house while you wallow in self-pity and I try and clean all my doubts away."

Jared looked up at her, cocking his eyebrow.

"To prove that I am more than cook and that you can have fun, we're going to go to a real restaurant."

"Emily, sorry to disappoint, but iHop does not count as a real restaurant."

Emily turned and glared at Jared, "I wasn't even…okay, I was, fine then," Emily began walking up the stairs to her room, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere like Olive Garden or something." He yelled up the stairs from the living room.

Emily came down a few minutes later in a gray and black casual dress, "Ooh now that sounds like a real restaurant." She grabbed her purse off the couch and walked toward the door. She paused and turned when she noticed Jared wasn't following her, "Are you coming?"

Jared shook his head, "Yeah, it's just that… Wow, you look way different."

Emily scoffed, "I own more than jeans and aprons in my closet."

"I mean, obviously, you look nice in the aprons too, but yeah wow. Big difference. A good difference." Jared said as they stepped onto the porch.

Emily locked her door and proceeded to get into Jared's car.

"What a minute, we're taking my car?"

"Um, yeah. Hello, this is a date." Emily chuckled as she got into the car.

Jared slid behind the steering wheel and drove off to Olive Garden.

The car ride was mostly silent. The radio was low and the windows were down. The wind was rather harsh because of how fast Jared was driving, but luckily Emily was wearing her signature braided pigtails. When they arrived in the parking lot, Emily went to open her door. Jared, however, was already there, holding it open for her. Emily smiled and thanked him.

They entered the restaurant and immediately were assaulted with the aroma of Italian cuisine. Jared had to control himself from drooling.

Emily looked at around and muttered, "Oh I would love to see their kitchen."

Jared glanced at Emily who just smiled. He requested their seats, but the host said they would have to wait a few moments.

Emily took a seat on the bench; Jared joined her. She tried to ignore the gawking patrons of the restaurant. She now regretted not bringing a coat. Usually she kept them hidden by a long sleeved shirt, but tonight it had slipped her mind.

"Oh how I wish my house could smell like this all the time," commented Jared, trying to get Emily's mind away from the people staring. Some people are just so rude.

"I don't keep food in my house long enough for it to smell like this," joked Emily.

Jared laughed, and it felt weird. It was the first time he had laughed in long time. "That's because you're a fantastic cook lady."

"I've never seen anyone eat as much as you except Embry."

Jared chuckled, but before he could say anything else the host called his name, "Looks like our table is ready." He extended his hand.

Emily kindly took his warm hand and followed him to a table. They were seated, and menus were given.

Emily looked at Jared after a moment, "You have some drool right there."

Jared's eyes widen, and Emily laughed. "Oh very funny Em."

"I'm just saying. You act as if you've never been here before."

"It's been a while since I've been out. And I do love food."

Emily nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean, but try to keep up the normal appearance please."

Jared looked at her in bewilderment, "What?"

Emily sighed and whispered, "Human amount of food."

Jared nodded, "Oh yeah…I got this."

Emily gave him a doubtful look, but quickly turned her attention back to the menu.

A waitress came by and took their drink orders. The waitress came back a few moments later and sat their glasses on the table and took their food orders. Jared ordered the endless soup, salad, and breadsticks, and Emily decided to try the grilled chicken parmesan.

And as they waited for their orders, Jared and Emily talked about sports. Jared never realized how much Emily really did like football and soccer. She could tolerate basketball, but not for too long. She only liked watching baseball if it was a real game and not on television. She tried her best to keep up with the Olympics as well. Jared told Emily about how he wished to travel, but he knew he would always prefer La Push because the air smelled cleaner. He also began to talk about his ups and downs at home, but things were mainly on the up now because his folks were accepting that he was what he was. Emily sat and listened, understanding some things and disagreeing with a few. Emily spoke to him about her drama with imprinting and how fighting it only ended up hurting everyone.

"So the scars…" Jared asked, finally.

Emily looked down at her arm. The three deep scars that extended from her hairline all the way to right hand were a reminder for everyone how dangerous the supernatural world really is. "Those were my fault. I said something I shouldn't have out of anger and confusion. And Sam, with that temper and not having it all together, snapped."

"I remember helping you to the hospital, but I was too afraid to ask anything. Sam was so scared." Jared shook himself as if trying to shake off the memory. Emily always felt as if Jared was the most kind out of the group, as if he felt deeper and harder than others, "Well, if I wait any longer for my food, I'm going to have to eat like a wolf." He partly joked.

Emily chuckled and looked around for the waitress, "I'm not sure what could be taking so long. It doesn't take long to cook chicken parmesan."

"You would know."

Before Emily could retort with a smart comment of her own, the waitress sat their plates on the table and told them that if they needed anything they could get her or another server. They ate in silence. Emily cleaned her plate and even took some of Jared's breadsticks. She chuckled a little when he growled a little too loud when the waitress picked up a plate he wasn't finished with.

Jared opened the car door for Emily and laughed, "I did not mean to do that so loud."

Emily could not stop laughing, "Oh the look on people's faces from across the room. You were really loud."

Jared got into his car and looked at her now, "Well then the waitress should have asked if I was done."

Emily shook her head, "Manners. We're going to have to teach you some manners."

Jared laughed and drove back to Emily's house.

Emily smiled and watched the cloudy sky above as he drove. She looked between the trees as if searching for something…someone.

Jared looked at Emily, "If I hear anything from him, I will let you know."

Emily snapped out of her daze and looked at Jared, "I…I know…" She sighed, "Thank you Jared."

"No, thank you Emily. This was your idea." He smiled and pulled into her driveway. "I had fun."

"As did I." She got out and turned around, "Breakfast?"

He nodded, "Sure why not? iHop?"

She laughed, "I can cook."

He shrugged, "I'll be over at ten."

Emily smiles and waves, "I'll be done by 9:45." She heard Jared speed off towards his home. Emily entered her house and threw her purse on the couch. Her couch groaned, and she screamed.

"Em, calm down, it's just me." A familiar voice hit Emily's ears as she turned on the living room light.

Emily looked at the figure overtaking her couch, "You're back?"

He smiled, stood up, and kissed the right side of her face, "I missed you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, "I missed you too Sam."


End file.
